Too Young For All This
by unholynight
Summary: He was called a mistake, an accident. His brothers beat him, his parents beat him, and he wanted to die. He had gone through a lot, but he would not allow himself to be broken so easily. Follow a boy's journey growing up in a family that didn't want him.
1. prologue

**Hello there!! I know, I know, I have like what? 3? 4? Other stories I'm supposed to be working on? But you know me. Always jumping from story to story. **

**But trust me, I always wanted to write a story like this. It's based on a TRUE story. Well, most of it! It's quit sad when you think about it, but ok!**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. And here we go!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A woman laid on a hospital bed. Her forehead creased in the center and her lips formed a scowl. She sighed deeply as she let her hand rest over her swollen stomach. The contractions had begun. She was due to give birth soon.

As she reached over to get the cup of water by her bed, she felt a sharp pain on her abdomen. She knocked over the cup and took in a sharp breath as a scream erupted from her lips. She had begun labor.

A few nurses followed by the doctor rushed into the room and surrounded her. One of the nurses tied her hair back as the others unhooked the bed from it's post and rushed her into the labor room and propped her legs up in the position to give birth.

The doctor kept telling her to breathe in and out, but she already knew what to do. After all, she had already given birth before. The only thing that was different from her other pregnancies and this one was that this one was unexpected, and unwanted. "Ok, ma'am, Push!"

Scream after scream and hour after hour passed. The baby soon began to makes it's progress to the world. "One more push and it's out!" With one final push, the baby was born.

The woman swallowed hard and collapsed onto the bed. Unlike most women that had just given life to their child, she was not happy about bringing _this one _into the world. "Congratulations ma'am. It's a beautiful healthy baby boy!"

She gritted her teeth and sighed. She looked up at the nurse holding her new born son. The nurse smiled and handed the baby out to her and began to fill out the child's information. "Do you have a name for him yet?" The woman gave the nurse a fake smile and sighed. "I'm afraid that I was so busy shopping for things that I couldn't pick out a name for the little one. Oh and, I was wondering if I could have some time alone with my little one. I wish to tell him a secret."

The nurse awed and nodded her head. "I'll be back in 15 minutes then to put him in the baby infirmary." And with that said she was gone. Leaving mother and son.

The woman looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and glared at it. "You should be grateful brat. I wasn't able to get rid of you when you were not even fully developed since I didn't know you were there. You are one lucky little shit you know that?" She wanted to suffocate the child right then and there, but couldn't.

"You're a mistake. That's what you'll always be. A useless creature that'll only be a burden. You'll never amount to anything you little thing."

After a few more minutes passed, the nurse came back in. "Alright, I have to take the baby now." The woman sighed and let her eyes look at the child. "I think I have a name for the little tyke."

The nurse looked at the woman and smiled. "Aright, lets hear it." The woman on the bed untied her long back silk like hair down from it's bun and let it flow down her shoulders. Her dark eyes looking at the infant.

"His name will be Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." The nurse wrote the name down. "Alright then, Uchiha, Sasuke, welcome to the world. Your family is outside waiting to meet you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I know, that was VERY short, but it's a prologue! The first chapter will be longer promise! And yes, I'm working on my other stories. And for those that are wondering, yes, this will be a SASUNARU…..eventually….I need to get it rolling before it gets to the two of them. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! If not, oh well, I tried. **

**Ok, please REVIEW if you feel like it. Not forcing you to.**

**Laterzzz!!**


	2. Friend?

**Hey everyone! unholynight here!! I finally got some free time to make a new chapter for this story! I'm also writing other chapters for my other stories! But anyways, sorry for not updating in a while. I had many other things to do. Anyways, I don't have much to rant about so, enjoy the chapter guys!!!**

**I for got the disclaimer...opps...ok, here it! This is for the other chapters too!!! **-clears throat-** I in no way shape nor form hear by own Any of the Naruto characters. But I do own the name Shido.**

_'blah blah blah' _-Shido talking

**_"Blah blah blah"_**- Sasuke thinking

"Blah blah blah"- normal speaking

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Four years later_

"SASUKE UCHIHA! Get in here now! And I mean now you little piece of shit!" A young four year old boy ran into the kitchen where his infuriated mother stood. A deep scowl was placed on her once young looking face. She looked down at the little raven that cautiously approached her.

"What did I tell you about food? What the fuck did Fugaku and I tell you?!" The little boy kept his head down as his small fists slowly tightened at his side. He could practically feel his mothers rage.

"You said not to waist anything ma'am." Mikoto glared at the little boy. "Don't get smart with me now boy." Sasuke bit his bottom lip and looked up at her. "I wasn't trying to act smart." Those words caused Mikoto to grab the little boy the front of his shirt and hold him up to her which caused him to almost choke. "M-mother. It hurts."

Mikoto threw her son on the floor with a thud. "Don't use that tone of voice with me you little runt! And don't call me mother! I am not your mother! I can't accept someone as worthless as you as my child! I only have two children! You are nothing more than a mistake! An accident! A worthless piece of scum! Get out of my sight now!" She threw a near by plate at the young raven and smirked as she saw it hit her target.

The young raven ran out of the kitchen and to his room, which was also the basement. It was forbidden for him to go outside, and even if he did, he wouldn't be allowed to play with anyone.

His family name was known through out the bad areas of North Korea. It mostly began with what his grandfather, Madara Uchiha did.

Madara was an average man, but on the inside, he was a killer. He had killed many men for money, but he took it too far one day when he killed a man that claimed he had slept with his wife. Madara killed the man by chopping him into little pieces while the only thing the man was able to do was give Madera a scar.

As the years wet on, Madara died with a bottle of whisky in his hand. His insanity and love of pain was passed down to his children and his grandchildren.

Sasuke tried to calm his breathing as he sat on the cold hard floor. He could feel the blood trickle down his temple, but that wasn't what was on his mind. What he was afraid of was what his mother was going to tell his father. He knew the man could get angry at the slightest things. Even his older brothers couldn't escape the man's wrath when drunk and angry.

The young raven could still feel the pain from his last beating. Itachi and Tobi, his older brothers, had blamed him for the broken window. He was beaten with a wet rope and thrown against the floor which caused his wrist to break. It still wasn't fully healed since it had only been less than two weeks ago.

Sasuke crouched on the floor and hugged himself. Not once had his mother held him, told him she loved him, nor treated any of his wounds. He had always had to find some sort of paper or cloth that he could put on his injuries.

He had seen his brothers outside through the small window where he was. He had to use some sort of leverage to help him see, but he managed. He always saw his brothers come from school and talk with friends. He wished that he could have someone to call a friend, but no one knew he even existed.

Slowly, the young raven could feel his tears roll down his face. He didn't make a sound because he knew his mother would just get even more aggravated with him if he was making noises, so instead, he cried in solitude.

'_why are you crying?'_ Sasuke picked up his head and looked around the dark room. No one was there. _'You shouldn't cry. They don't deserve your tears. You're stronger than they think. Don't let them break you. Don't show them your weaknesses.' _Sasuke tried to find the voice, but couldn't see anyone.

In a very quiet voice, he talked back. "Who are you? I can't see you?" There was silence as his voice died out. _"I am your friend Sasuke. I'll always be here when you need me. When you get scared, Just come to me. You can't see me now, but we'll meet soon. When you sleep, we'll meet. As for now, you can call me Shido." _

Sasuke whipped his face from the tears that had been falling from his face. "Shido, Where are you from? How come I've never heard you before till now?" For a four year old, Sasuke's mind had become very advanced due to the conditions he lived under.

'_Well, I've always been here Sasuke. I've just been waiting until you really needed me. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. After all, we are friends right?" _

For the first time in his life, Sasuke smiled and had someone he could call his friend. But the happiness didn't last long. His father had arrived home.

"Sasuke you little bastard! Get the fuck out here now!" Before the little raven could get up, the door to the basement was busted open and his father stomped in and dragged him out and threw him against a wall.

In the living room, Sasuke older brothers stood. A bit of pity in their eyes. They sighed and went to their rooms. They didn't like Sasuke very much, but even they felt sorry for what was coming to the young boy.

Sasuke slowly leaned up against the wall. He could feel the blood at the corner of his mouth. _'Don't let him see your tears Sasuke'._ The raven pulled the tears that were threatening to come out. _**"I'm scared Shido. I'm really really scared. Please, help me." **_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as his father picked him up by the front of his shirt. "You made my wife upset you worthless shit. I'm gonna show you what happens to things that you that hurt those I care for." Fugaku tossed the small boy across the room.

When Sasuke landed, he felt the crack in his wrist. "Ahh!" He wasn't able to hold back the cry. He was breathing heavily as his father approached him. He could feel the tears he was trying to hold in come out. _**"I'm sorry Shido, It hurts too much."**_

And with that said, Sasuke waited for the blows to come. But slowly, the pain began to go away. _'You tried your best Sasuke, take a rest, it's my turn to take over.'_

Sasuke was lost at what the other was talking about. _**"Shido, what do you mean take over?"**_ Before Sasuke's question was answered, he passed out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And there you have it people! Hope you like it! This story is going to be full of pain and misery like always!!…why do I sound so excited about that? Anyways, Naruto wont come in until probably next chapter I'm hoping. I don't have anything else to say so, hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you think!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	3. kindness?

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I don't feel like explaining cuz I know I'll just go on a rant so I'll just post the chapter!!!**

**Anyways,, enjoy, and hope you happy holidays!…..well….New Year!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Age six_

"Ow." It was silently said as the young six year old raven laid at the foot of the stairs. His small body was spread out. Tobi, his eldest brother had pushed him down. "You know you're not supposed to come up. Mother and Father would have done worse to you than what I just did. Go to your room and stay there. I wont tell them you came up, but if you do next time, I will."

The raven tried to get up and run off, but there was sharp pain on his ankle which caused him to fall back down. He tried again by using the near by wall and propping himself up and limped his way to his so called room.

Ever since he turned five, he had begun to collect small items that make his room a bit more 'homier'. He had found a small lamp that his parents were throwing away, and Tobi had given him a child's chair to sit on. Along with that, the brunette had also given him old blankets.

Unlike the rest of the family, Sasuke knew that Tobi felt sorry for him. Deep down, he knew his older brother cared for him, somewhat. But Itachi was a whole different story.

The second eldest raven loved to torture the youngest and laughed at his pain. He could not go one day without seeing the young one in pain. It was as if he lived off of Sasuke's pain and agony.

While he sat on the cold floor thinking, he heard faint footsteps go towards the door. As a natural reflex, he scooted to the farthest corner of the door.

There a knock, it was faint, but it was there, and slowly, the door opened only a crack. "Sasuke."

His name was whispered into the room. It sounded like Tobi.

The door was fully opened and the brunette stepped in and closed the door behind him. He was carrying some things wrapped in an old towel. Sasuke, go sit on the chair."

The young raven was confused. _'Do what he said Sasuke. It's alright.' _

It had almost been a week since Shido had talked to the raven. Sasuke had gotten used to the other speaking to him from inside himself. And so, he limped his way to the small chair in front of his brother.

"Does your ankle hurt a lot? I'm sorry, but I had to push you. Itachi was peeking from his room."

Ever since the beating he received from his father, Sasuke and Tobi had been getting closer, but away from the eyes of their family.

"This is going to hurt even more Sasuke so I want you to grab onto anything and bite down on this towel. Try not to make a sound. I'm going to try to put your ankle back in place."

Slowly, Tobi wrapped his hands around the thin foot and twisted. It was unexpected for Sasuke since it was done without warning. The pain was so unbearable that he passed out for a few seconds.

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you okay?" The small raven opened one teary eye and nodded. He was so much pain, but he nodded.

"alright then, I brought the first aid kit for you, so next time you get hurt, you can bandage yourself. I'm going to show you how to do it now so you'll be able to as well."

For almost the entire night, Tobi spent his time teaching Sasuke the many different ways to put on certain bandages for certain types of injuries. He also showed him the different types of ointments used.

But Tobi hadn't only brought medicine to the raven, he had also brought him a bit of food. It wasn't much, but he knew it was enough for the small boy.

"Alright, you're all set."

As Tobi was getting ready to leave, he missed the eyes that were watching him leave the basement and head to his room.

The next day, Sasuke woke up with his ankle feeling slightly better. He could hear his parents outside the door. He could faintly hear what they were talking about.

"Look Fugaku, we gotta put the kid in school. Even if you don't want to, we have to. The people here have already seen him, so we have no other choice."

There was a loud sigh. "Fine, you do it. I don't feel like dealing with him. I'm already looking into Tobi's and Itachi's futures, his doesn't matter to me."

Suddenly, light poured into the basement room as the door was opened. Sasuke was temporarily blinded. "You're going to school starting next week." It was his mother. She sounded slightly annoyed. Then she was gone after a few seconds.

Sasuke remained where he was. "What's school?" He silently said to no one in particular. He had never heard of the word 'school' before. "Shido, do you know what's school?"

'_I'm as confused as you are, sorry, I can't help you there.'_

As time passed, Sasuke began to doze off again. That was when the door burst opened. "How dare you try to steal my things you little shit!" It was Fugaku. Sasuke was picked off the floor and thrown out like a rag doll. He was so confused.

"Father please! Don't hurt Sasuke! I was the one that took your things!" Tobi was clinging on the older man's arm. "Please, I did it. I'm sorry." Tobi put his head. "Fugaku gritted his teeth. "Don't try to take the blame for this worthless shit Tobi. You're my son, unlike it." That was when Itachi waltzed into the kitchen.

"Tobi's not lying father. He took your first aid kit to try and help 'Sasuke' with his injuries. Tobi was just trying to be a good boy by defying your rule on helping our dear baby brother. " A smirk was placed on Itachi's lips as he looked at his older brother.

"Tobi, is that true?" Fugaku couldn't believe what he had heard. Tobi held his head down as his fist clenched, ready to take what was coming to him and it came.

"You dare defy my rule!" Fugaku's fist landed square on Tobi's jaw. He ended up sprawled on the floor. A thin trail of blood made it's way down his chin.

Suddenly, he put the brunette on a kneeling position and stripped him of his shirt. He took off his belt and put it under running water. "I hope this will teach you a lesson about defying me boy." The man struck again and again.

Sasuke watched in horror at the beating his brother was receiving. Itachi kept his smirk as he leaned against the door. Mikoto sighed. She knew her son knew better than that.

"Sasuke, go to your room." Mikoto looked at the young raven as if he was nothing, and that's what he was in the woman's' eyes.

After the raven was gone, Fugaku put his belt back on and looked at his work. Tobi's back was vibrant red from all the hits. Some were opened while others just glared back.

"I'm going to work." Mikoto sighed again and went to her room to get some things to clean up her son. Itachi went over to Tobi and leaned down so he was in the boy's hearing range. "Don't forget brother, our lives are at stake in this game. And guess what? I'm in the lead."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I know I know, short and it wasn't that great either. But oh well. And I know!!! No Naruto yet, but no fear, he WILL show up on the next chapter!!! **

**I hope you liked it…some what…And it'll be rare for my chapters to end happily…same goes for the entire story, so if you don't like angst and all that stuff, then oh well….Ok, well, my job here is done!!!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the story and chapter so far…and I know…not my best chapter…**


	4. Promise?

**Sup everyone!!! Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter!! Hope everyone's enjoying life and what not. Ugh, I feel so lazy right now!! . Anyways, I bring to you all a new chapter!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Age seven_

"Sasuke? Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" A kind looking man stood beside the raven with his head down on the desk. Sasuke looked up at him and sat up and sighed. "No, I'm alright Iruka sensei. I just couldn't sleep well last night is all."

The man smiled and patted him on the back. "Alright then. But try to stay awake for the next lesson. It's break time anyway, so you can sleep if you'd like." He smiled down at the younger boy and went to his desk to continue to grade papers.

After five minutes, there was a knock at the door that woke the raven up from his slumber. His back was hurting so he flinched. The night before, he had accidentally ran into his father and the man kicked him, leaving a bruise that ran down his back and across his side.

"Oh, alright thank you!" Sasuke looked up to see Iruka speaking with the principal with a smile on his face. "Everyone, calm down, we have a new student." All the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at the door waiting for someone to walk through it.

"It's alright, you can come in. Don't be shy now." Slowly, a young boy walked in with his head down holding onto the straps of his book bag like a life line. "Class, this is your new class mate. Care to introduce yourself little one?"

Cautiously, bright blue eyes looked up and instantly filled with fear as everyone looked at him. He tried to look around as his breathing began to get heavy.

Sasuke looked at the boy. He looked like a dear caught in head lights as he began to tremble. Sasuke felt something as the boy began to bite his lip in fear._** 'go talk to him. He looks like he's about to cry.' **_Sasuke looked at the boy closer and noticed a bruise peeking out from under his shirt collar. _'Shido, you think he lives like me?' _The being inside the raven remained silent for moment. _**'well, there's only one way to find out.'**_

The raven sighed again and walked up to the room and stood in front of the boy. "My name's Sasuke, what's yours?" The boy looked at the raven in surprise. "I'm…uh…my name's, Naruto." His voice was almost a whisper.

"You shouldn't be nervous. Come on, you can sit with me." He grabbed the blonde by the hand and led him away as everyone else went back to what they were doing. Iruka was surprised by the action. Sasuke had never before interacted on his own with another student. It was strange, but he guessed the raven was just growing up.

"You can put your stuff there." The raven stood in front of the two desks as the blonde slowly put his bag down and flinching slightly as he took it off his shoulders. He kept his gaze down at the desk's top and kept quiet.

Sasuke watched as the boy messed with some of his school supplies inside the bag. After a good few minutes, Sasuke decided to ask. "So, do they hurt?" Naruto looked up into the raven's eyes. A questioning gaze lingered between the two. "W-what do you mean?" His voice came out slightly raspy.

The young raven looked around the room, then back to the blonde. He grabbed the boy's hand and walked up to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, Naruto needs to go the rest room, is it alright if I go with him to show him where it is?" The older man looked at the two and smiled. "Why of course you can Sasuke. It's very nice of you to be helping our new student." Iruka gave them a pass and they left the room.

Sasuke still held Naruto's hand as they walked to the bathroom, but was oblivious to it. As for Naruto, he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed of being led by the hand.

When they reached the bathroom, Sasuke finally noticed his connection with the blonde and immediately let go. "Sorry." He sighed and sat on the floor and motioned Naruto over. When the blonde was seated, Sasuke sighed. "So, do they hurt?" It was the same question as before.

Naruto sadly smiled and subconsciously put his hand on his shoulder. "Not as much as they did yesterday." Sasuke scooted closer to the blonde and looked at the bruises. He lightly moved Naruto's hand from the shoulder and looked closer.

"It's new. You got this one this morning I'm guessing right?" Naruto gasped. "How did you know?" The raven smirked and pulled up his long sleeved shirt up to his elbow. A light purple hand print wrapping around his small forearm was visible. "This is what they look like when they're a day old. I got it last night."

Naruto looked at the raven in the eyes and smiled. "I guess we're similar huh?" Sasuke rolled his sleeve back down and looked up. "We should go back to the room. We've been here a little long. Come on." The raven got up and extended a small hand to Naruto who took it happily. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Both boys walked back to the class room hand in hand. "I'm glad I met you Sasuke, I guess this makes us friends right?" A sparkle of hope made its self clear in his ocean blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't help a smile form on his face for the first time in years.

"Yeah, we're friend, Naruto." Naruto smiled and lightly giggled, he leaned over and pecked the raven on the cheek with a light blush on his face. Sasuke stopped and brought a hand to where Naruto had kissed and blushed. "N-Naruto.." The blonde looked u at the raven with an even bigger blush. "I-I've seen people do it when they like someone and are friends and they say thank you after it and and-I uh.." As Naruto kept stumbling, Sasuke put a finger to his small lips and smiled. "I like you too, and thank you Naruto." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a light hug as they proceeded to go to the class room. _**'So, we have friend now huh? He seems nice. I'm glad. Now we wont be alone in this place.' **_

Sasuke agreed as the blonde stopped walking looking down. "Naruto, what is it?" The blonde couldn't help the tear that rolled down his face. "S-Sasuke. You're my first friend and I'm scared." The raven went to the blonde who had crouched down on the floor. "There's nothing to be scared of Naruto. You're my first friend too, so we'll probably be friends forever since…well…you know." The blonde cleared his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Really? You promise?" Sasuke bit his bottom lip and nodded. He grabbed one of Naruto's hand and lightly kissed the back of his hand. "I promise."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Yay!!! It ends in a happy sort of way!!! You know guys, I had a different way this story was going t be set, but it kinda took a different turn on this chapter, so that messed up my whole idea for the future somewhat. But anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter!! I know, not very long, but hey, I'm trying. Oh, and yay again!! Naruto is finally in the story whoot!!!**

**Ok, so, I don't really have a rant nor anything today so, Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	5. Shido?

**Hey guys!! It's me! And I know, I take FOREVAH to update ONE chapter, but hey, I'm trying at least right?! Ok, so, how's everyone been?…that's good I guess. I've been alright my self. I'll rant about my personal life like always at the bottom of the page!!**

**For now, please enjoy this chapter I made just for you all!! Don't YOU feel special!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Age eight_

"Naruto?" Sasuke slowly stroked the blonde's back as he shook from the force of his own stomach convulsing. His Aunt had forced him to eat spoiled food as punishment in the morning for not cleaning the kitchen properly. When he arrived at school, he ran straight to the bathroom to rid his stomach of the vile taste.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the boy beside him. Naruto had been sick for almost 20 minutes. He wanted to take the blonde to the nurse, but knew if he did that, that the nurse would ask questions and call his aunt and then there would be more problems for Naruto. So the nurse was out of the question.

Slowly, Naruto sat up. His back against the door of the bathroom as he tried to breath. A taste of his own vomit in his mouth made him squirm. Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out a juice cartoon a girl had given him when he was on the bus. "Drink this slowly, it'll help your stomach settle."

Naruto smiled and took it. As he was about half way done with the juice box, the raven put a pill in his hand. "It's antacid. It'll help along with the juice." Naruto thanked him again and took it with the rest of the juice. "I guess we should go to class now huh?" Naruto got up and left the stall with Sasuke beside him.

When they reached their teacher's room, they were surprised he wasn't there either. They looked around and sighed and sat at their desks. Of course their teacher wasn't there yet. The man was lazy and pervert that had a thing for their first grade teacher.

"We should go sit before he gets here." The two made their way to the back of the room like always. They didn't like sitting in the front since they knew teachers paid close attention to those sitting close to them. And they didn't want any teachers to see their injuries.

"What do you think we'll be doing today Sasuke?" Naruto rested his head on his arms as he looked up at the raven. "Probably nothing. Kakashi-sensei might just give us worksheets and say 'look in the book' and then leave it to us."

"You read my mind Sasuke." Kakashi had walked in at that very moment and began to hand out papers. "Work in teams of two everyone. I'll be here if you need me."

Naruto sighed. "And I thought that school would be more exciting than this." He laughed at his own comment. "Alright then, I guess we should get started."

Sasuke and Naruto were the first to get done. They took only 10 minutes out of the 50 they had been given and sat quietly talking to each other. "So then, she yelled at me because I forgot to wash one plate and because there was a bit of lint on the floor after I passed the broom." Sasuke looked at the blonde as he went on what had happened after he had gotten home. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the blonde's words. He couldn't help but think at how Naruto stayed with a smile on his face after what happens to him almost daily.

"And that's what happened." Sasuke nodded his head after Naruto finished. He hissed as someone scooted back and their desk hit Sasuke's back. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back a scream that was threatening to rip from his lips. He looked towards Naruto with pain written all over his face. "Come with me to the bathroom. Bring bag too alright?" Sasuke slowly got up and went to Kakashi.

"I have to go to the bathroom, and so does Naruto." Kakashi looked at the two and waved them off.

When they arrived in the bathroom at the end of an empty hall, Sasuke took in deep breathes and let a small yell out. He slid to the floor and made sure his back didn't touch the wall. Naruto looked at his friend with concern and bit his bottom lip. "Sasuke? What's wrong? What hurts?" The raven tried to breath evenly and looked up at the blonde.

"Take out…the things in my bag." Naruto quickly pulled out the things and couldn't help but think of the worst. Slowly, he went over to Sasuke and helped him pull off his shirt.

Cuts and bruises littered the raven's back. Some of the cuts were fresh while some were almost completely healed. Naruto took one of the sanitizer cloth ad lightly ran it over some of the cuts that had opened themselves. Sasuke flinched as he felt the stinging pain. After the blood that had ran down was cleaned, Naruto put medical tape with bandages on the wounds so they would stay closed. He took one of the large medical bandages and wrapped it around Sasuke's back and across his chest. He made sure it would be slightly tight so it wouldn't droop or slide off.

"Alright, you're all set. Do they still hurt?" Sasuke shook his head and sighed. "Thanks." Naruto smiled and lightly pecked the raven on the cheek. "I guess we're even today huh? You helped me and I helped you right?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. He slowly got up from the floor and kissed Naruto's nose which made him blush. "Come on, we got to go back to class before Kakashi-sensei decides to care."

As both boys walked down the hall, Sasuke couldn't help but feel something was odd. Then, as he looked back. There, in the shadows, he saw Itachi.

The older raven smirked and casually walked down to meet his brother. "Hello, Sasuke." The younger raven shivered and held on tight to Naruto's hand.

'_**Sasuke…let me take control. Remember, I'm also you.'**_ The young raven mentally nodded and closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

A smirk spread across his face before he opened his eyes. "Why are you smiling Sasuke? Are you just that happy to see me?" Itachi walked closer and stood only two feet away from the pair. "Actually, yes, I am my dear older brother." That wasn't the response the older raven was expecting.

"I see. Well, I guess you have a new friend right? Does my mother and father know about this? Or should I tell them the good news?"

'Sasuke' let go of Naruto's hand and looked at him. "Go back to class alright Naruto? I'll be there in a bit." Naruto bit his bottom lip ad did as he was told. He knew he shouldn't interfere with family.

After he was out of sight, The young raven looked at Itachi. "So Sasuke-" 'Sasuke' began to laugh which confused Itachi, but made sure he didn't look it. "Call me Shido. Sasuke's taking a nap right now. "

Itachi was not amused. "Fine then, _Shido. _So tell me, how long have you and my brother been…one?" Shido kept his smile. "Oh, a few years now, but that's non of your business." Itachi gritted his teeth and then smirked. "I guess my mother and father need to know you're insane huh? And they need to know about you making a 'friend'. Well, Sasuke making a friend." The older raven turned around and began to walk away until a hand grabbed his shirt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The older raven turned to look into gray eyes. "And why ever not?" Shido let go of his shirt and sighed. "I'll kill you personally." Itachi thought for a second and smirked. "Alright. I guess I'll keep this to myself. For now."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"**So? How was this one?! It's longer than my usual chapters!! Alright, so I hope you guys enjoyed this and so on and so forth. Oh, there are going to be some unexpected things next chapter!! you shall all be surpised by my crazy brain awesomenesss!!! But anyways, yeah.**

**Time for my rambling!!! YAY!!!**

**Alright, so, this is my last year of French and can't help but feel slightly sadden by this. I mean, back when I was taking French 2, I couldn't wait for it to be over cuz I hated it that year!!. But now, it's all easy and whatnot and I can't help but feel sadden that I wont see many of the people in my class next year cuz I'm nit taking it. And there are some people there that I've known since 4****th**** grade and since I began to take French. **

**But anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!! Good, bad, love it, hate it, whatever floats yer boat!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	6. no pain?

**Guten tag to you all!! I hope I didn't take too long to update….even though I know I did cuz I'm a lazy person..But I updated others right? Right…well…moving on, I'm in pain right now cuz I think I sprained my wrist….again….it hurts like a bitch to type!!!. But I still do because I don't want to disappoint you guys…and the fact that I like reviews….so what?! Everyone likes to get a big head every once in a while!!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Age nine_

Sasuke sat in his so called room. Huddled in his makeshift bed of sheets. His body ached all over after the beating Fugaku gave him while he was drunk. His 'parents' had gotten into an argument. They had been happening even more recently since Fugaku had gotten a new job. He had to stay out later and arrive in the middle of the night at home.

Mikoto had been yelling at him about being selfish and how he didn't even call to tell her that he was fine or was going to arrive much later then usual. Fugaku ended up leaving while Mikoto went to her room to cry.

It had happened around 2 in the morning. Sasuke heard a noise. He tried to huddle more into his sheets as he heard footsteps get close to his 'room'. Suddenly the door was flung opened.

Fugaku stood in the middle of the door with a have drunken bottle of beer in his hand. He threw it across the room and made his way towards Sasuke. "How the fuck dare she scream at me! I'm the man of this fucken house and I can do whatever the fucken hell I want! And you!" He ripped the sheets off Sasuke's body and pulled him up by his collar.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that! I know you say shit about me you little trash! You think I don't know!?" The small raven began to tremble in the man's grip, but held in his tears.

Fugaku punched Sasuke in the jaw and sent him flying across the room only to hit the wall. He made his way to the young boy again and began to viciously kick him. Blood dribbled its way down Sasuke's jaw.

The older man began to loose all control and kicked every part of the smaller boy. He didn't care where his foot landed, as long as it hit something. "Fugaku! You're home!" Mikoto stood in front of the door.

Fugaku stopped kicking the small raven ad turned to look at his wife. Tears rolled down her face. "I'm so glad you're alright Fugaku! I thought something had happened to you. I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to yell at you." The man slowly made his way to his wife. "It's alright Mikoto. I guess I shouldn't have worried you so much. I'll call home from now on."

As the two hugged, Sasuke was fighting to keep conscious. His breathing was rasped. "Come on honey, let's go to bed."

The two made their way out of the room. Not even looking at the young boy on the floor as blood surrounded him. When they were out, they locked the door from the outside.

Sasuke soughed as he tried to get the blood out of his throat. Slowly and painfully he looked to his left where he kept a mirror, he looked at himself.

Blood was running down his chin from his busted lip and from his brow do to a cut. New bruises were forming on his face again. He knew the damage was worse under his clothes, but he didn't want to look. He didn't want to go through the pain of taking his clothes off.

On shaky arms and legs, he made his way to his bed and fell atop the sheets. He was grateful to have Tobi as his brother. His injuries felt like they were on fire and he could feel his pulse on every hit he had. "Shido, it hurts too much and I don't have any more pain killers. It feels like I'm dying."

Sasuke waited for the other's response and sighed when there was non. He slowly began to close his eyes until he heard Shido's voice. _**'How bad does it hurt?'**_ Sasuke gritted his teeth. "It feels like I want to rip my skin off and every time my heart pulses I can feel it in my body." He heard Shido sigh and let out a small giggle which confused the young raven.

'_**I know of a few ways to make the pain go away Sasuke.' **_The raven breathed in shakily and let it out slowly. "Please, anything to make the pain go away Shido."

'_**Alright then.' **_Sasuke slowly began to get up and followed Shido's instructions.

He carefully made his way to where his father had thrown his beer bottle that had broken into pieces. He leaned down and grabbed one of the shards that was big enough for him to grab and had a sharp edge.

"Are you sure this will make it hurt less?" Shido reassured the young raven. Slowly, Sasuke dragged the sharp edge of the glass on the back of his forearm. It was close to his wrist, but not close enough to cut the vein. It stung Sasuke at first, but then, he noticed as he looked at the trickle of blood that made its way down, that he had forgotten about his other injuries.

The pain was slowly creeping up on him again so he made another three lines near the first, they was slightly deeper and it felt good to the young raven. "Shido, it's working."

Sasuke made his way back to his 'bed' and sat down as he watched with interest as his blood ran down his wrist. He was fascinated by how it looked against his pale skin. He felt tired then as he yawned. "Thank you, Shido." Sasuke tore a piece of cloth from one of his sheets and wrapped it around his arm. "I don't want it all to run out. It looked so pretty, unlike the times when father or Itachi made me bleed." Sasuke gave another yawn and rested his head. "Good night Shido." His injuries were already forgotten.

'_**Goodnight young one.' **_As Sasuke rested, Shido laughed within the young boy's mind. '_Not long now my little one, soon we'll be free of this madness and we can smile and watch as the blood of the sinners run.' _

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**A bit short, but to the point…somewhat. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I know, it was really dark and morbid, but hey, it fit. Anyways,….idk….I was going to write something stupid here on my A/N, but it abandoned me.. oh…well…**

**Oh! All day, I've been listening to Russian music and I'm in love! I've gotten this strange obsession with this Russian show called ****cheburashka****!! It's so cute and the songs are so…sweet!!! I've downloaded like…2 songs and I can't help but sing along! It was hard at first, but then I got the hang of the words!!!**

**Aside from my rambling, don't forget to REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	7. gone?

**Hello people, uh, my name is….well…unholynight's nickname to me is….Sloth…Don't ask why…long story….Anyways! If some of you read unholy night's other stories, then you know she can't be on the computer nor watch TV cuz of her eyes….in other words, like a good friend that I am, I am over her house typing for her cuz she's handicapped for a month. **

**Alright, sorry if some parts don't make sense cuz this retard that is currently eating Doritos and NOT SHARRING…Is verbally telling me what to write, so, she's going with the flow and she felt like updating this story even though she's somewhat sad that she only got 2 or three reviews . **

**Ok, well, enjoy, I'll try my best to be a good writer, even though I'm typing for an UNGRATEFUL DORITO HOGGER!!!!….Ok, bye!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Age ten_

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to work alone on this project?" The raven's fourth grade teacher looked at the young man with a curious look. "Yes, I can do it on my own. Naruto is usually my partner." The teacher sighed and looked at her attendance sheet.

Naruto hadn't been to school in three days. His guardian hadn't called either to excuse his absence. The teacher sighed and wrote a note to herself to call the blonde's parents later that day.

"Well, alright, but if you need help, just let me know alright? I'll be right here to help you if you need it." And with that, the teacher walked back to her seat and began to grade some papers as the other students worked in their little groups.

"Uh, Sasuke?" The raven looked up to see Sakura, one of his class mates. "What is it?" The girl lightly smiled at him. "Here, this belongs to Naruto. I think he lost it a few days ago and since you and him are friends, I was hoping you could give it to him." The raven looked at the small bracelet.

It was made out of thread braided together to make a bracelet with two orange beads. I t was definitely Naruto's. "Alright, thank you for finding it." The girl smiled and walked back to work on her project with her light blonde friend.

'_Shido, I'm worried about Naruto. He hasn't been to school in three days. __**Do you think something happened to him?'**_The raven looked around the room and sighed. **'**_I'm not sure kid. I hope the little guy is fine. He's very fragile and you seem to care for him a lot.' _

Sasuke sighed and kept looking at the clock. Only five minutes until school was over. He continued to work on his assignment as he waited for the remaining minutes to be over.

The bell finally rang and the young raven gathered his things. _**' **__You should go see him'_

The raven stopped when he heard Shido. _'__**But I might get another beating for not being home on time again.'**_ Sasuke bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure of what he should do.

'_Sasuke, you're going to have to break some rules one day or another. One day, you're going to have to see the world through the eyes of an adult__**.'**_

The raven stopped moving and smiled**. **_**'You're right.'**_

And with that, Sasuke packed his bag and made his way out the building, ignoring the buses completely. He made his way in the direction Naruto usually took and began to walk.

He had only seen the blonde's house once and tried to remember what it looked like and where it was.

After almost half an hour of wandering, he came across a street with cops surrounding a house. That was when it hit Sasuke. That was Naruto's house.

He hid behind a tree and tried to see what was going on when he heard two officers talking.

"Damn, I can't believe we lost her again! And to make it even worse, she was the one that took her sister's kid! Damnit! The poor thing is going to die, or might already be dead!"

One of the officers let out a heavy sigh. "So, what number is this guy?" The other man pulled out a notebook and scrolled down a list. With this guy, it makes 22 total that have been found. He only lasted about 2 years with her."

Sasuke was confused. What did any of this have to do with Naruto. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bracelet that belonged to the blonde. His best friend.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and ran from the scene. He ran until his legs ached. Until his lungs greedily took in the air they could get. He fell to his knees he arrived at the back of his home. No one was there. Good.

Slowly, he made his way into his room through the small window and crawled under his blankets. Naruto and him had made a promise to be friends forever. To always stick together…..and now…something like this had to happen.

Not long after, the raven heard the door open and laughter coming from outside. It appeared that his so called family had returned. And from the looks of it, were clueless that Sasuke had returned late.

Ever since Tobi had been sent to a boarding school, his beatings had only gotten worse. Not to mention Itachi's torture as well.

"Fugaku, I can't believe you got so much money from that bit of information you gave the police!" Sasuke perked up. What information were they talking about?

"That woman got away though! The reward money would have been bigger if they had actually caught her. You would have been named a Hero or something. I'm proud of you and Itachi for keeping an eye out. I can't believe someone like her had a child though. Oh well, the little blonde shit was probably like that woman. Did you see him? Who has eyes like that? People like them should all burn."

Sasuke sat up frozen. One word going through his head…..Blonde….Blonde…..Blonde…..

Naruto was the only blonde he had ever seen. But it couldn't be the same person right? There were bound to be other people that were blonde.

"Who knew the damn kid went to the same school as our little piece of nothing."

Dead on……..

Sasuke could almost feel his blood boil…..He could feel Itachi's smirk……the fucker knew…..he always knew….he was just waiting for the right time.

Sasuke fisted his hands and bit his lower lip until he could feel the iron taste of blood in his mouth and feel the sticky substance come down his hands as his nails dug into his skin.

Once again, theses people had taken something precious from him. They always found a way to destroy his life. They always find a way to make his life a living hell.

'_It's alright Sasuke, soon, soon we'll make them all pay. But for now, we can't allow our feelings get in the way. Remember, all those who sin must pay. But for now, sleep. Keep the pain inside, because soon, it will all be released in one powerful wave.'_

And so, the young raven slept. He slept through the laughter and happiness that was going on outside as he dreamt of his best friend and without his knowing, the match within him would eventually light up the biggest explosion.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And that's it for this chapter. God, I will never know how someone as retarded as unholynight comes up with stuff like this. I mean, at school, she's a complete moron, but when she gets into writing stuff, she's in the zone!! No joke, she usually gets like….105/100 on writing assignments…. **

**Sometimes I don't understand how her brain works…Alright, well, I hope you guys liked this chapter…….ummm……I don't think the authoress has anything to say considering she's taking a nap with her dog at the moment….**

**So, review if you feel like it…..uh….bye? **


	8. alone?

**Sup everyone! I'm finally alright!…Well….I've actually been alright for a week now, but you know me. Lazy as a bear in hibernation! Any who, I hope you guys are alright out there! With all this swine flu epidemic going on and stuff!!**

**And for those guys that are in diff countries than my own, I hope you're doing well too! This thing is serious! Can you guys believe that there are 2 people w/ it here in my state?!?! And one of them is here in my county! T-T I don't want to get it! I just got out of allergies! **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a big time skip!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Age fourteen_

Sasuke sighed as he looked out the window of his class. The day was almost over, but his teacher was talking about an upcoming project. She irked the young raven. She was so fake and tried too hard. Figures since she was a new teacher and only began that year.

"Alright, well, I'm going to give you guys 2 weeks to complete this assignment. Have a good weekend everyone!" The bell then rang and everyone ran out the door.

Before Sasuke walked out,Ms. Ono called him to her desk. "Sasuke, I've noticed that every time I'm teaching, you ignore the lesson, but always manage to get A's on your tests and assignments. I don't want to sound rude, but by any chance, have you been cheating?"

The raven rolled his eyes. "No. I only listen to the lesson's name and chapter and study on my own at home. It's annoying to me to hear how you teach. I like my own methods better."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "If that was all, can I leave?" Sasuke leaned against a desk.

"Well, no. I've also noticed that you ignore the school dress code sometimes. Like today for example. Chains are prohibited on school grounds. You should know that by now since you're an eighth grader."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Alright." he made his way out, but again, stopped him. "Sasuke, close the door for a bit will you?" The raven knew where this was going.

He closed the door and it automatically looked from the outside.

"Sasuke, you're fourteen right?" The raven nodded. This happened every year since he entered middle school.

"Then I guess you know a lot about sex right?" Again another nod.

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me tonight?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry Ms. Ono. I have no intention on being attracted to you in that way. Besides, I have to work tonight. Oh, and before I forget. I already have someone."

Ms Ono sat up from her chair and walked up to the young boy and leaned behind him. Sasuke was already reaching 5'7 as an 8th grader. Slowly, she passed a hand through Sasuke's hair and smiled. The raven shivered.

"I see you liked that?" Sasuke pulled away from her. "No, I didn't. I just felt really disgusted. Women disgust me."she gasped. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you next week then ma'am."

And so, Sasuke walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. Another older woman shot down.

"Damn it. I better hurry if I don't want to get fired."

Sasuke ran to his shop. He worked in a butchery down town. He was in charge of cutting the meat in the back where people couldn't see the cow limbs hanging from hooks. He faked his name and age to get the job too.

He made a dash and arrived with 2 minutes to spare. His legs were killing him, but he learned to ignore the pain. If he were to be stabbed, he could ignore it.

"Shido, get in the back, we're out of stock up here." The raven smirked, he also felt the real Shido inside himself smirk as well.

He put on an apron and a cap and his gloves and headed to his station.

He passed a glass window and smiled. He could see himself and Shido in the reflection. He had gotten much closer to the other and managed to accept him as his other half. The half that would keep his hatred, anger and sorrow within him until it was all let out.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and began his work. He measured what once used to be a cow's leg and began to cut. He loved the feeling of the sharp knife in his grasp. The way in smoothly sliced through the meat, leaving a nice clean cut.

About after seven hours, Sasuke put the sharp knife down and walked out through the back of the store. He hung his apron and took off his gloves. He kept his cap on since it was his own. He made sure to wrap his scarf and zip his coat before he made his way out.

Tomorrow would be New Years. His parents had gone on a trip to see Itachi at his new home. The older raven had moved once he had finished high school and gone to a different State for it. He had managed to get a scholarship for free. They had left a few days before Christmas.

As for Tobi, the older boy, now turned man, had already graduated from his college and traveled the world for a living. He rarely called his parents, but never the less, he usually did.

This time though, he was meeting their parents at Itachi's home. It was a family reunion for them all. Sasuke wasn't invited. Although Tobi didn't know.

Sasuke shivered as he made his way down the road. Only 1 hours until New Years.

He watched the lights in the homes of people as they celebrated with each other. He wondered if that's how his so called family was doing.

' _I guess it's just you and me again Sasuke.'_ The raven mentally nodded and continued to walk. That was when he tripped over a snow mound. He sighed. He could clearly see his own breath.

His ankle was throbbing, so he decided to hold still for a bit. That was when a snow flake fell on his cheek. He looked up. Snow was slowly falling. It's delicate flurries surrounding the raven.

"I…wonder if it's snowing where Naruto is." Sasuke reached into his pocket and passed his fingers along the small beads of the orange bracelet. He had kept it with him as a good luck charm.

Sasuke didn't move as he looked up at the falling snow. His coat getting slightly soaked as the snow melted once it made contact with him. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was shallow, but he didn't care.

He looked over to one of the houses and noticed that people had started the countdown. He could hear 'happy new year' from many homes.

A snow flake fell beside his eye and melted, making a wet mark run down his face. "Happy new year, Naruto."

The raven wasn't sure if he was going insane, but he could hear Naruto say happy new year to him as well.

"Happy new year to you too Shido." _'You too Sasuke.'_

The raven got up and made his way home as the snow continued to fall.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Tada! New chapter! Poor Sasuke, he's all alone. Well, I hoped you liked this one!**

**Do you guys think my updates are too random? I think they are! I could update one day and then not update for months!! Or I could randomly update everyday!! But you know that's never going to happen. I'm too lazy for that! **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter! Please REVIEW and what not!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	9. fear?

**Hi theres! Missed me? Alright well, I'm updating! YAY! I hope you guys are happy with that.**

**Alright, I'm out of school for a few months which means…I need to find a job!! Hooray! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_15th__ birthday_

Sasuke continued to look at his arm. It felt strange for some reason. It felt strange because, he was beginning to loose feeling in it. He could move it and everything. It was just that. He, himself could not feel as it moved. As if it was just not there anymore.

He rolled over on his side on the pile of blankets and looked at his door. Any minute now, His father would come through it. He could feel it.

And just as he predicted, there stood Fugaku Uchiha in al his glory. A frown placed on his aged face.

"Get up. Now." Sasuke calmly did so. Not a trace of fear, nor obedience showed on his face. Fugaku grabbed the teen by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

Sasuke looked at the man. He could almost feel what was coming.

In one swift motion, Fugaku swung his fist. It landed on Sasuke's right temple. He stumbled, but didn't fall. He would not go down for any one anymore.

"I had a shitty day at work today you know. So because I had a bad day, it could only mean that you brought bad luck to me. So, you know what's going to happen. It was your fault any way."

Sasuke stood tall and didn't even move when another punch came his way. This time landing on his stomach. He doubled over, but barely winced at the so called pain.

Fugaku continued to hit the younger boy. He stopped after he was out of breath and looked at the raven leaning against the wall. No expression on his face.

This made the man even angrier. He wanted to see the boy suffer.

"You piece of trash!" The older man was about to punch the front of the teens face when his fist was grabbed in mid air. He looked at the arm extending from Sasuke and looked at his face.

He gulped when he noticed something was off. The raven's eyes were gray and feeling of nausea hit Fugaku.

"_I dare you to hit me again." _Fugaku tried to pull his hand back, but the raven squeezed harder. "You fucken insolent brat! Let go of my hand this instant unless you want me to beat you until you can't even move!"

Sasuke smirked. Suddenly, a chuckle, then a full blown out laugh.

"_You think you can beat me?!" _

"You think you can beat me?!"

Fugaku thought he heard Sasuke's and another person's voice, but decided he was wrong and just out of it. After all, he did drink three or four beers.

"You poor sad old man. If you think you can beat me so badly, why haven't you yet? Let me tell you something, _dad, _I've put up with all your shit for the past few years, but what you did not too long ago is unforgivable."

Fugaku grit his teeth as he felt the hand around his fist tightening up. "What the fuck are you talking about!?"

Sasuke smirked. It sent a shiver down Fugaku's spine.

"You know what you did, but you're too clueless to use your head. I think I should give you a little taste of all those years of pain you have given me. But don't worry, this will never compare to what you put me through."

Sasuke tightened his hand to the limit until he heard a few cracks.

It was silent for a few seconds until he let go of the hand and Fugaku pulled it in. An ear shattering scream erupted from the older man. He fell to his knees on the floor as he gripped his wrist.

His fingers were at odd angles and some bones had come through the skin. As he let out another scream, Sasuke wiped the blood that was at the corner of his mouth. He gave his dad a smile and went back into his room and casually closed the door as if nothing and laid back on his makeshift bed.

He could hear Mikoto trying to help the old man and calling an ambulance. He looked at his arm again and sighed. He couldn't feel himself gripping that fist, but he did feel as the bones shattered under it.

It had felt good. Really good.

He wanted to do it again and again. He wanted to feel the bastard shatter under his hands. He wanted to see him fall apart and feel the same pain he did. But it wasn't the time. Not yet at least.

A few hours passed.

Sasuke sat on his bed, casually reading a book when his door opened. Two police officers stood there. Cuffs in one of the man's hands and pepper spray in the other's.

"Son, please come with us or we'll have to use force."

Sasuke sat up and wiped the dust on his pants. "May I take my book? It's very good and I was hoping to finish it."

The officers looked at one another in confusion and shook their shoulders. "Alright."

Sasuke thanked them and grabbed his book. As he followed them, he looked at where his parents were sitting and smiled at them. "Bye."

His father scowled at him as he cradled his bandaged hand. Mikoto right beside him, looking at Sasuke with an expression that could only be described as fear.

As the two officers put the raven in the back of their car, they noticed how calm the raven looked as he read his book. When he looked up, he appeared like a normal teen.

"Um, I don't want to sound rude but, could you call my boss I wont be showing up for however much time I'll be in juvi?"

One of the officers turned around and looked at the raven. "How do you know you're going to be in juvenile detention?" Sasuke dog eared his book and set it on his lap. "Well, I broke the old man's fingers, so he's bound to do everything in his power to get rid of me. He's never liked me, I doubt he'd want to see my face for a while. Same goes for that woman."

The officer looked at the book the raven had been reading. "So, you like reading?" The raven nodded and put his hand on the front of the book. "What are you reading kid?" Sasuke sighed and smiled down at the cover. "It's called, 'A child named it'. It's very good and based on a true story. I've had it for a while and I like to read it every now and then."

The officer nodded in interest. "Sounds pretty good. Care to give me a summary. We got about 20 minutes until we reach the station."

Sasuke flipped casually flipped through the pages and leaned back. "It's about a boy, named Dave, who was born into a family of poverty. Out of all his brothers, his mother singled him out. She was a constant drinker. She made him eat garbage and tried to kill him. When his youngest brother was born, she tried to make him eat his feces, but Dave stood strong, no matter what. Through out his childhood, it was always like that. He was beaten and starved."

Both officers listened intently. "So, how does it end?" Sasuke lightly laughed. "You'll just have to read the book and find out on your own."

One of the officers let out a sigh. "That sounds like a pretty damn good book. Poor kid though. He must have gone through a lot. No child should ever have to suffer because of his or her parents. No matter what, a parent should never treat their own flesh and blood like that."

"I really like this book because Dave is such a strong and courageous person. He didn't let his mother break him and do her every whim. He also didn't blabber to any one about his life. He's truly someone I'd love to meet."

"Wow. You truly idolize the kid. Anyway, how old are _you_? If I'd had to guess, I'd say you were probably 17." The other officer agreed.

"Wrong. Today, I'm turning 15."

Both officers sighed. "This is a shitty way to celebrate your 15th birthday kid. You must really have wanted something to break your old man's hand."

Sasuke leaned into one of the windows. "No, I didn't want anything. But, I guess you could say, what I did get was good enough to leave a smile on my face for a while."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I have nothing to do for a while, so might as well update most of my stories right!?**

**Alright well, I'm advertising a book. Yup, one of the greatest books I've read. A child called is truly a sad story. I've had that book in my little book case for a while and it's in almost brand new condition since I bought it about 3 years ago. **

**Well, anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! It feels kind of long doesn't it? To me it does anyway. **

**Well, nothing more to say I guess. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	10. roommate?

**Hmm…last chapter was a change of pace huh guys? Yeah, Sasuke's finally standing up for himself…but…was it a good thing? Oh well, we'll never know unless we continue huh? **

**Ok, well, please enjoy this new chapter!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Age 15 :Juvi_

Sasuke let out a sigh as he sat on his small bed. He finally had an actual bed. And of all places to have one, it had to be Shimpo Juvenile Detention Center or SJDC for short.

It was a fairly large building. Many people claimed that it always cleaned the teens that entered. That their methods would make a delinquent the most gentlest of people. Rumors said that it cared for their youthful people and helped them to become better with people happy to help.

Yeah, as if.

The place looked alright from the outside, but on the inside, it was a complete shithole. The only areas that were kept sanitary were the visiting booths and main offices where parents would get to say their last goodbyes if they wished.

Sasuke leaned over his bed as he saw another idiot being taken to his 'room'. It had been a month and Sasuke had fit right in. Only hours after being there, a guy called him fruity. The raven had casually walked up to the guy and stood in front of him. A smirk made itself apparent on Sasuke's face before he beat the guy to a pulp making him end up in solitary confinement on his first day. After that, no one dared stand against the raven. He had earned everyone's respect by beating the so called tough guy of the place.

"Uchiha, you got shit to choose from today for good behavior." Sasuke rolled over on his bed and stood up. He stretched up and let out a deep sigh.

With one look at the so called shit, Sasuke picked up a book that peaked his interest and went back to sit down.

The guard looked at the raven and smirked. "You know Uchiha, you seem pretty at home here. Most of these guys would give anything to get out, but you. You're something else." The man leaned against a cell door as he looked at the raven.

"So, what the fuck did a guy like you do to get in here? I mean, for shit's sake, you picked up a book instead of the little crappy ass radio right beside it."

Sasuke put the book down and smiled at the older man. "It was nothing really. I just wanted to see what it felt like to feel bones break under me." He casually picked the book back up and continued reading.

The guard snorted and shook his head. "Well I'll be damned. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were fucken crazy. But, it's non of my business so, I'll be leavin ya."

Sasuke paid no mind as the man left. He continued to read his book until he heard his roommate come in. Him and the other for some reason got along. Without any words, they understood one another. The boy was silent. Never messed with anything nor anyone.

Sasuke smirked as he remembered what the other had told him. _"I…really like to watch things die…slowly…I was told that…it was unhealthy…but I like it."_

Sometimes, only people like him would he be able to speak with about his life if he felt like it. People that understood where he was coming from.

"Uchiha…" Sasuke looked at the other boy. Shorter than himself with a head of blood red hair, black rimmed green eyes. "Gaara..." The shorter of the two stretched out one opened hand at the raven.

Sasuke got off his bed and reached under it pulling out a book. It was 'A Child Named It.' He had told Gaara he would let him borrow it as soon as he received a new one. The red head had a good memory.

He stood up and handed him the book. Gaara nodded his head as a thanks and climbed up to his bed.

"I heard…you had a visitor." Sasuke liked to talk with Gaara every now and then, and from the looks of it, the red head was in a good mood.

"Yes…I did." He shifted on his bed so he was looking at the spiders running upside down on the ceiling.

"Who was it?" Sasuke flipped a page on his new book. The title was scratched so he wasn't able to know what the name of the book was, but so far, it was alright.

"A friend. He is…very kind." Gaara allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"Friend huh? What happened?" Sasuke continued to read his book. Nothing interesting had happened in the story yet since it was only the beginning.

"He…told me he misses me…and that…he was hoping that as soon as I get out, we'll run away together and find…_."_ Gaara's voice faded out.

Sasuke self consciously nodded as he listened. He closed his book and decided to listen to Gaara alone instead.

"Run away huh? Are you two lovers or something?" Sasuke leaned back against the wall as he looked up at the messed up mattress above him.

"No…he's like my brother. I will forever protect him. I'll make sure nothing happens to him and that he's happy." Gaara put a hand to his heart. He remembered when he promised his friend protection 5 years ago.

After that, Sasuke asked no more and laid on his bed hoping that sleep came to him.

'_Hey Sasuke. When do you think we'll be let out of here?' _Shido was starting to get annoyed with not being able to o anything.

"I'm not sure. Depends on how much that fucker paid the judge to keep me in here."

Gaara paid Sasuke no mind. After all, he himself had someone that he talked to that only he could hear.

'_That sucks. I'm bored and want to cut something or at least break.' _Shido loved it when Sasuke cut the giant pieces of meat. He loved the feeling of a blade cutting through flesh. It was intoxicating almost.

The raven sighed as he closed his eyes. The small bracelet in his hand as he sleep over took his senses at last.

About a week and a few days had passed since Sasuke had a conversation with the red head. The day before, Gaara asked Sasuke if he wanted to meet his friend. The raven agreed since he hadn't seen the visiting room before.

A guard came beside their door and hit it a few times with a crow bar to get them up.

"Gaara, you have a visitor." The guard opened the door as the red head got down and began to head for the door. "He's coming with me…" The guard rolled his eyes and let the two of them out.

After a few turns down some halls, they were at the door that lead to the visitor's room. They were let in after being checked over.

Gaara looked around the room and spotted his friend and walked ahead of Sasuke.

"Gaara, how are-" The red head sat down across the blonde and was about to say something when he noticed Sasuke and his friend Staring at each other mouths slightly agape.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**I know, short. Oh well. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that 99.9% of you guys know who Gaara's friend is. If you're the .1% that doesn't….well…I'm sorry that you're clueless and you'll have to wait till next chapter. But don't worry, it happens to all of us. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know, nothing happened yet, but it'll get there….eventually.…**

**Alright, well, Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this chapter!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!! **


	11. reunion?

**Yup, it's an update. Have you guys ever had one of those days when you just don't want anyone to talk to you for no reason? I'm having one of those days. My brother came over to the house to brag about college life and I just straight up told him to shut the fuck up. Ugh, it's like….human voices are killing me! So, for the entire day, no one in my family has dared to talk to me…It's weird, I just..can't help it you know?**

**Anyways, hope you like this guys!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Age 15 juvi_

Sasuke blinked a few times. He tried to take in a breath of air, but felt like he had forgotten how to breath.

"Na-….Na-…"That name couldn't come out from his lips. He just stared at the sitting figure.

Gaara looked at the raven with a puzzled look until his eyes fell on his friend's figure. The smaller boy was slightly trembling while he lifted his hands up to cover his mouth. A solo tear slid down his golden skin on his face.

"Sasuke…" It was only said in a whisper, but Gaara caught it. How did his friend know the raven's name? Unless…they had met before?

Sasuke kept starring at the boy across from him. He tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat was too big.

"..Na-Naruto…" Sasuke managed to take in a breath of air as he said that name that had been on his mind for so many years. In front of him was the blonde boy he once knew now much older, but still as fragile looking.

Naruto swallowed as well and stood up as tears slid down his eyes.

Ever so slowly, his hands reached towards the raven's face. His movements were cautious as if he were to move too quickly, the raven would disappear.

Carefully, Naruto's hands lightly traced the raven's facial features. They went from his beautifully chiseled high cheekbones to his sharp nose and down to his pale thin lips.

Sasuke brought up one hand and held Naruto's fingertips lightly against his lips and kissed them. A light blush slowly crept onto the blonde's face as tears began to fall faster down his face.

"Naruto.." The name was whispered through his fingers.

Sasuke lifted his gaze from the hand touching his lips to the blonde's face and finally meeting his eyes with crystal blue.

The raven let go of the hand and without hesitating, embraced the smaller form tightly.

Naruto froze at the sudden contact, but began to relax when he felt the warmth of the raven's body mix with his own. So many years had passed, but Naruto refused to allow himself to forget about his raven haired friend.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled back, but still held the smaller boy in his arms. Naruto looked up with teary eyes at the raven.

"Sasuke…" It had been too long since Naruto had said that name.

He couldn't help but let the tears fall as his lips formed a wide smile. He swallowed hard, but nothing could remove the smile from his face. A light blush formed on his cheeks as he looked at the raven.

Sasuke had gotten handsome since they were kids. He truly was attractive that the blonde couldn't help but blush as those eyes looked at him with longing and admiration.

Suddenly, Sasuke leaned forward. Naruto's eyes widened at the action until he felt lips at the tip of his nose. "Friends forever right?" The raven's smile made Naruto's heart beat uncontrollably. "Yeah…"

Gaara watched as the two embraced one another. He felt his heart at peace as he watched his only friend smile like he had never seen. It was a true genuine smile. He looked up at the raven until suddenly he understood.

The person Naruto talked about when they were younger was Sasuke. He was the one they were supposed to find when they ran away together. Destiny was a very strange thing and worked in awkward ways.

That was the moment when Naruto suddenly pushed away from Sasuke with a blush on his face. "G-Gaara…" The red head sighed and looked at the seats. Sasuke understood and sat across from him and beside Naruto.

"….Thank you." Sasuke smiled at the red head. Gaara looked at the raven with a confused look on his face. "For…bringing me here with you. I would have never gotten to see Naruto if you hadn't…brought me." Gaara leaned back into his chair and looked at Naruto.

"He was the one…wasn't he." Naruto nodded. He looked down to his hand and noticed the raven had entwined their fingers. They stayed quiet for a few minutes. No one sure of what to say until the guard entered the visiting room. "Times up. I'm sorry."

Many parents began to say good bye to their kids while other hugged them tightly. The three boys looked at one another.

"Naruto." The blonde looked at the raven as he heard his name. "Hold out your hand." The blonde slowly opened his palm and looked at Sasuke.

The raven reached into his pocket that was on the left side of his shirt and pulled something out in his fisted hand and carefully laid it on top of Naruto's hand.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a gasp as he saw the little beaded bracelet in his hand. It was so small. Only a child could wear it, but he knew it was his.

It was the last thing him and his mother made before he was taken from her.

This time, Naruto didn't let a tear fall. He had shed enough of them for one day after seeing his best friend. "I'm going ahead." Gaara lightly smiled at the two and walked out leaving them as the only people in the room. The guard also walked out. He knew that the raven wasn't an idiot and followed the rules.

"Are you going to visit again?" Naruto nodded. He knew he was blushing and couldn't form words.

"We really need to catch up on lost time Naru. All this time, you've always been on my mind." Slowly, Sasuke leaned down. Naruto thought he was going to get a kiss on the nose, but instead, felt warm lips against his own. He couldn't help but melt into the touch as strong arms wrapped around his waist while his thin ones went around the raven's neck.

Sasuke pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at Naruto. "All this time, my feelings for you have always been of love."

Naruto thought he would pass out from blushing so much.

"I have to go." Those words stung the rave, but he knew it was true. "I'll see you again soon…Sasuke…" The raven watched as the other boy left the room leaving him alone, but with a feeling of hope in his chest.

On the inside, Shido watched as the blonde walked away. _**'He's like an angel to compared to beings like us you know.' **_Sasuke agreed with the other.

'_**He has grown to be very beautiful. More beautiful than the heavens themselves. Do you think you deserve him still?'**_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**NARUTO!!!! He has finally arrived!! WHOOT!!! I can't wait to write the next chapters!! They will be sort of from his point of view….well….the next two I think, then it will be back to Sasuke!!!...I think this story has like...only a few chapters left until it's ovah.... **

**Ugh, To be truthful, I had to squeeze this chapter out. I didn't know how to write it, but I hope it turned out alright. **

**Hope it was alright by you all!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**


	12. reality?

…**..I don't really have a good excuse for being gone longer than necessary…I know it's been….forever since this story was last seen…and…I'M WORKING ON THE OTHER ONES!! I SWEAR!!! T-T….**

**I have been having a really bad case of writers block for the past months and my mind was wrapped around another pairing….and still is….and it's about to be wrapped in another pairing in a bit…But I swear I will finish my stories!! No matter what, I will finish them… **

Naruto took in a deep breath as he walked into his home. It was cold which meant that his aunt had used the money he had made to buy more liquor. He sighed and walked over to his room. He closed the door quietly behind him by twisting the knob so it wouldn't click.

He walked over to his small bed and plopped down on it. Ignoring the cold air and sheets, a smile spread across the blonde's face. He had seen Sasuke, talked to him, held him, and kissed him. Everything was like in a fairy tale. Naruto's heart began to slowly speed up as he remembered Sasuke's arms around his form. He was warm.

There was a sudden thump across the hall. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he curled himself into the corner of his bed where it met the wall. His breathing quickened when he heard footsteps approaching his room ever so slowly. It was too soon.

"…Naruto…" Shivers ran up the blonde's arms. The way his aunt said his name while drunk could make a grown man wet himself. "I…need you to take care of something…"

The blonde swallowed and looked up at the woman. Her eyes were fogged over, her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled and stained.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Naruto stood up and made his way out of the room. He knew never to disobey his aunt. He knew very well.

A few feet away from him was a man. He was unconscious. A gash on the left side of his head dripped blood onto the wooden floor. He appeared to be drunk as well.

Naruto sighed and made his way to the man until his aunt stopped him. "Make sure I don't hear him. I need to take a nap."

He nodded and continued towards the man in front of him. "Make sure…not to scream…"

The blonde grabbed the man by the leg and pulled him down through a door that led down to the cellar. He pushed the man down the stairs until he was a down on the bottom. He continued to pull him until he was laying over a wooden board.

Naruto tied the man's limbs with rope and a gag was placed over his mouth.

Slowly, the man began to move after a few minutes. Soberness taking over him as he slowly looked around. It was dark and he could only see a blurry shadow.

He tried to say something, but the gag stopped him from doing so. As he struggled, he felt something tear his shirt.

"Please…don't scream…it'll wake auntie and she'll get mad and punish me… I'll make it quick, I swear…"

The man looked up into light blue eyes. He stopped struggling as he looked into them. They were so...empty…He then looked at the person they belonged to. It was nothing more than a mere boy. Golden hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a round child like face. He almost appeared like an angel with his hair acting like a halo.

As he looked at the boy, he felt a sudden pain on his chest. He tried to look down only to feel a warm liquid streaming down his chest. He tried to scream when he realized his situation, but the gag made it impossible. It had appeared that the boy put something inside his mouth before the gag was over it.

"It'll…be over soon mister…" With one push, the knife sunk into the man's chest hitting his lungs. He tried to get air in, but blood tried to escape at the same time. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the knife came back down again and again. He stopped moving. All was silent.

Naruto let go of the knife as it stuck out of the man's torso. He sat on the ground a foot away from the corpse and stared at it with no emotion. As if he was transfixed by the sight before him. Not much later, footsteps came down the stairs.

"You did a good job today Naruto. I'll take care of the rest. I hate it when my patients are alive. Go take a shower, you're filthy."

Slowly, Naruto made his way up. He took off his shoes at the front of the cellar door and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He ignored looking at himself on the broken mirror and took off his clothes. He could smell the blood on them and on himself.

After stepping into the shower and letting the water run down his body, he slid to the floor. His face blank of any emotion.

'_YOU'RE A MONSTER! You will never be of any use. This is the only thing you can do.'_

His aunt's words rang in Naruto's head. He could hear her voice and words as if she was right beside him. Telling him everyday and night what he was. He could still remember the first time he had sunk a blade into a man. It was the same day he was separated from his raven haired best friend.

The blade had been put in his hands by his aunt. She had brought home a drunken man and had locked him in their basement with the blonde. The man was going mad from the alcohol and attacked him. Naruto tried to defend himself and ended up stabbing the man in the throat.

It was all history from then on.

As he brought his arms up to hug himself, he shivered.

"Am I…still worthy of being with Sasuke?"

He began to scrub himself, trying to get the smell off if him, but it wouldn't leave. Old scratch marks and raw ones began to bleed as Naruto scrubbed himself harder.

"I'm…so dirty…I feel gross, and sticky. I smell…so nasty…get it off me…"

The blonde's skin had begun to turn raw as he scrubbed harder. He felt the warm tears mix with the cold water as he bathed.

He stopped when he finally felt the sting of the water on his sensitive skin.

He felt tired, drained and most of all sick.

To kill a man for the sake of not being punished. Life was truly unfair. But no one ever said it was to begin with.

**I know, it's short as hell. I also know it's uh…gory? Disturbing? I dun know. It might get worse from h****ere on….It only depends I guess. I hope people are still reading this…if not…oh well…**

**So…who's the aunt? **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
